


Empty

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec had a long and happy life, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Inktober 2020, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: The person he loved the most is gone and Magnus has learn to cope.Ninth Day of Inktober (Throw).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Glimmer Of The Harvest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421207) by [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce). 



> Heed the tags.
> 
> I'm not saying that the comfort to this will be posted tomorrow but tomorrow's prompt is hope.

Home was cold and empty. 

Magnus sighed as he entered the loft. Nothing felt right but everything was still achingly familiar and all the objects still at their designated places.

Magnus had known for years, decades, that it would hurt when Alec would eventually leave him, had expected the pain and the anger but he hadn’t anticipated the emptiness. When Alec died - fell asleep - in that hospital bed with the scratchy, grey sheets it felt as if he had broken open Magnus’ ribcage and scooped out everything in it until nothing was left.

Alec had taken all of it with him to a place where Magnus couldn never follow, no matter how hard he wished to.

What happened was inevitable, of course, loving a mortal, but Magnus also knew that they were extremely lucky to have had the time together they had had. Magnus had half expected Alec to fall doing his duty as shadowhunter but in the end it was a peaceful death, surrounded by loved ones with grey hair and bad eyesight.

Robotically Magnus made his way towards the bedroom, keeping his eyes glued to the rug underneath his feet to avoid the pictures adorning the wall or looking at any piece of furniture that would evoke any kind of memory of Alec, certainly one of the reasons Rafael and Max almost hadn’t let him go home on his own.

He stood in the doorframe and stared at the bed; the bed Alec had made last week before they went to the hospital. Alec always put their pillows together, they ended up like that during the night anyway. The comforter was smooth over the golden sheets beneath and on top of it, at the foot of the bed on Alec’s side was their throw blanket folded up neatly.

Magnus stared at it for the longest time, Alec would get cold during the night more often than not, despite them sharing a blanket. After the first few times that Magnus had summoned it for him, Alec had just decided to always let it sit there.

Magnus swallowed hard, feeling the emptiness in his chest again and clenched his fist, while blinking the tears away that threatened to overcome him. How could he sleep in that bed and disturb anything. Just thinking about touching the blanket to slip underneath it, when it was one of the last things he had from Alexander, felt wrong.

He turned around, eyes back to the carpet, and found his way to their sofa. Maybe he’d eventually sleep in that bed again, but not now, not when it was still too fresh. Not when he still could feel the phantom of Alexander’s lips against his own.

He had every intention of keeping the last promise he gave Alec, to keep going and to wait for him. Because Alexander’s eyes had been filled with nothing but sincerity when he had promised Magnus that he’d find him again, no matter how long it’d take.

Magnus would get better. Eventually. For now he shook out the comforter on the couch, the one Magnus had folded last time, the one they had used for movie nights or cuddle nights or candle nights or reading nights or….well any night they spent here.

He spread the comforter over himself and tried to fall asleep in the cold loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Part two is 10th day of Inktober :)


End file.
